Faberry : un couple hors du commun
by MrBloodline
Summary: Recueil d'os sur le magnifique couple qu'est le Faberry ! présence des autres personnages de la série !
1. Chapter 1

_Notes de l'auteur __: Parce que je suis fan absolu du Faberry, j'ai décidé de consacré quelques OS a ce magnifique couple ! =) j'ai aussi fait intervenir Klaine dans ce chapitre, petit clin d'œil ma très chère revieweuse Kaline's Love. ;) _

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, tout est à RIB !_

* * *

- Bleu !

- Blanc !

- Insiste pas j'ai dit du bleu !

- Et moi je te dit qu'on va repeindre le salon en blanc, un point c'est tout !

Cela faisait une bonne demi heure que Rachel et Quinn se disputaient dans le magasin de décoration, faisant bien rires les vendeuses qui ne perdait pas une miettes de la scène.

- Pour la dernière fois Rachel Berry, ce sera du blanc, dit la blonde d'un ton catégorique.

- Blanc c'est trop banal Quinn Fabray ! En plus je te signale que mes sous-vêtements était bleu lorsque j'ai décroché mon premier rôle a Broadway, c'est un signe du destin !

- J'adore tes sous-vêtements, mais tu est ridicule chérie.

La brune poussa un long soupir en croisant les bras, tout en regardant sa petite amie dans les yeux. Les deux jeunes femmes eurent alors la même réaction :

- Il faut qu'on appelle Kurt.

20 minutes plus tard, le jeune homme débarqua, suivit de son petit ami Blaine.

- Ah Kurt s'exclama Rachel, je suis ravie de te voir mon chou. Tu veut bien dire a ma petite amie que repeindre notre salon en bleu est la meilleure des idées ?

- Du BLANC Rachel ! Répliqua la blonde. Kurt dit lui toi !

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous disputez pour une simple histoire de peinture ?

dit Kurt.

Il jeta un regard amusé sur les deux jeunes femmes.

- En plus vous avez tord toutes les deux, c'est du violet qu'il vous faut.

- Heu, si je peut me permettre, intervint Blaine, je trouve que Quinn à raison. Du blanc, c'est très bien. Très jolie, très discret. Parfait pour votre salon.

- Ah ! S'exclama la blonde d'un ton triomphant.

- Traître … marmonna Rachel en jetant en regard noir a Blaine.

- Blaine chérie, reprit Kurt, si quelqu'un à raison ici, c'est bien moi.

- Tes goûts en matière de décoration sont indiscutable mais …

- Mais quoi ?

- J'ai toujours adoré le blanc.

Quinn, sentant bien que la victoire lui était proche entama une petite danse de la joie.

- Tu fait quoi là ? Lui demanda Rachel.

- Je fait la danse de la joie, ça se voit pas ?

- Oh mon dieu ne refait plus jamais ça, dit Kurt d'un ton exaspéré.

- T'es dur mon cœur, moi j'ai trouvé ça marrant intervint Blaine.

- Va vivre avec elle si tu partage tant ces idées !

Kurt s'éloigna l'air furieux Blaine sur ses talons. Rachel regarda sa compagne droit dans les yeux, faisant une moue adorable.

- Du blanc avec des motifs bleu ?

- ça marche bébé.

Les deux jeunes femmes trouvèrent donc leur bonheur, et sortirent du magasin. A peine arrivé, le portable de Rachel sonna et elle décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Rachel, c'est Puck. Finn et moi on arrive pas a se mettre d'accord sur la déco de sa salle de bain. Tu veut pas lui dire que c'est moi qui ai raison … ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes de l'auteur __: Deuxième chapitre, avec l'intervention de Santana !_

_Dislaimer__ : Glee ne m'appartiens pas, ainsi que les personnages !_

* * *

Rachel avait passée une journée plus qu'épuisante à répété son nouveau spectacle. Certes, elle adorait son boulot, mais elle finissait souvent ses journées mortes de fatigue. Elle quitta le théâtre vers 22h, et se dirigea directement chez elle. Elle poussa doucement la porte d'entré et se faufila a l'intérieur de l'appartement avec autant de discrétion qu'elle le pouvait. Quinn devait déjà être entrain de dormir, et elle n'avait aucune envie de tiré sa blonde de son sommeil. A peine eu-t-elle le temps de refermer la porte derrière elle que la lumière s'alluma brusquement, révélant une Quinn parfaitement réveillée.

- Tu sait que je ne dort pas tant que je tu n'est pas là, dit simplement la blonde. Inutile d'être discrète.

- Désolé de revenir aussi tard, mais les répétitions …

- Je sait, idiote. J'ai même pas droit à un bisou ?

Pour toute réponse, la brune s'approcha de la blonde et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Rachel …

- Oui ?

Quinn abordait une expression légèrement coupable sur le visage, ce qui inquiéta la brune.

- J'ai un truc à te montrer …

La blonde saisit sa petite amie par la main et la dirigea vers le salon. La brune manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en constatant qui était allongé sur son canapé. Santana Lopez en personne.

- Impossible de la faire partir, elle me faisait trop mal au cœur … dit simplement Quinn.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? Demanda Rachel. Brittany l'a fichue à la porte ?

- Non, elle est partie en stage de danse dans l'Arizona. Elle revient ans deux jours, mais Santana angoisse toute seule.

La brune poussa un long soupir en regardant la latina profondément endormit sur son canapé.

- Bon, elle peut rester, dit elle finalement.

La blonde l'embrassa tendrement sur le front en promettant qu'elle ferait en sorte que la latina ne soit pas un boulet. Elle partirent finalement se coucher, sans qu'aucun incident n'arrive. Le lendemain, Rachel se leva avant sa blonde elle décida de laisser dormir, comme chaque dimanche matin. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et constata que la latina était également réveillé.

- Hey, lui dit-elle. T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Salut Berry. Heu, ça fait une heure environ. Désolé de taper l'incruste, enfin … tu voit quoi.

- Ça ne me dérange pas tant que tu te comporte bien.

La latina lui lança un sourie goguenard.

- Oh mais toi et moi on peut super bien s'entendre Berry, s'exclama-t-elle. On dirait pas comme ça, mais on a plein de points commun !

- Du genre ?

- Bah, l'amour des blondes, déjà.

- C'est vrai …

- Ensuite, toi et moi, on s'est toutes les deux taper Finabruti …

- Sans doutes la plus grosse erreur de toutes ma vie …

- Je t'avait prévenue qu'il valait pas grand-chose. Bref, on a toutes les deux du talent. Enfin j'en ai bien plus que toi mais quand même …

- Je ferait mine de ne pas avoir entendu cette calomnie.

- Ensuite, vu le bruit que fait ton estomac, j'en déduit que tu crève la dalle. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

- Je vais faire le petit déjeuner.

La brune se lança alors dans la préparation de pancake, sous le regard attentif de la latina. Elle les déposa ensuite dans une assiette, qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle remarqua que la latina abordait son rarissime air triste.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh nan rien, c'est parfait, répondit Santana. C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de prendre mon petit dej' sans Britt. Elle me manque bordel …

- Elle revient dans deux jour Santana. Ça passera vite.

- M'en fiche. J'veut qu'elle revienne maintenant.

Rachel rigola doucement devant l'air boudeur de la latina, lui donnant l'impression d'être devant une petite fille refusant de toucher au contenu de son assiette.

- Elle t'a vraiment adoucit, lui fit-elle remarquer. Avant tu n'aurai jamais dit ce genre de truc.

- La terrible Santana Lopez est devenue une adorable femme amoureuse, intervint Quinn qui venait d'entré dans la pièce.

La latina se contenta de grommeler quelques chose en espagnol avant de commençai a manger sous le regard amusé des deux jeunes femmes.

- Hey, au fait, finit par dire la latina.

- Ouais ?

- Le salon, fallait le repeindre en beige.

Quinn et Rachel poussèrent un long soupir.

- N'abordons pas ce sujet là s'il te plait, s'exclama Rachel. La dernière fois, Puck et Finn ont faillit s'étriper a cause d'une simple histoire de décoration de salle de bain !

- Et Kurt a fait la gueule à Blaine pendant 3 jours, continua Quinn. De toute façon, personne parmi les New Directions n'a besoin de changer la couleur de son appart.

Elle sourit et prit la main de sa petite aie dans la sienne.

- A nous tous, on est déjà un gigantesque arc en ciel.


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes de l'auteur __: troisième chapitre ! C'est tout mignon, et un peu bébête; mais j'aime pas faire des trucs tristes, donc voilà. La chanson que chante Quinn est Street Of Philadelphia, de Bruce Springsteen. _

_Notes de l'auteur __: moi rien posséder, juste les fautes._

* * *

Pour la dixième fois de la soirée, Quinn poussa un soupir d'agacement. Sa très chère petite amie l'avait traîner dans ce nouveau bar ne new ok pour une raison inconnu, et elle s'ennuyait ferme.

- Rachel, on s'en va maintenant ? Dit-elle a sa brune.

- Attends, je veut voir le karaoké ! Je doit faire attention à la concurrence, imagine que une de ces petites blondasses la bas veuillent me piquer ma place a Broadway hein ?

- Tu es parano mon amour.

- Pff, même pas vrai.

Amusé, Quinn se leva sous le regard interrogatif de sa petite amie.

- Tu fait quoi la Quinn ?

- Je monte sur la scène.

- Hein ? ! Mais ça fait des années que tu n'a pas chanter ! Ça ira tu pense ?

- Mais ouuuuuuuuuuuui.

La blonde monta sur la scène, sous les encouragement des clients (particulièrement ceux masculins, comme par hasard). La musique commença et elle commença a chanter.

_I was bruised and battered and I couldn't tell what I felt_

_**J'étais meurtrie et blessée et ne pouvais dire ce que je ressentais**_

_I was unrecognizable to myself_

_**J'étais méconnaissable**_

_Saw my reflection in a window I didn't know my own face_

_**J'ai vu mon reflet dans une vitre, je ne reconnaissais pas mon propre visage**_

_Oh Brother are you gonna leave me wasting away_

_**Oh mon frère, vas-tu me laisser dépérir **_

_On the streets of Philadelphia ?_

_**Dans les rues de Philadelphie ?**_

Son regard se posa sur Rachel. Cette chanson lui était en quelque sortes dédié, et cette dernière lui lança son plus beau sourire.

_I walked the avenue till my legs felt like stone_

_**J'ai marché dans l'avenue jusqu'à ce que mes jambes soient dures comme de la pierre**_

_I heard the voices of friends vanished and gone_

_**J'ai entendu les voix de mes amis disparus et partis**_

_At night I could hear the blood in my veins_

_**La nuit, je pouvais entendre le sang dans mes veines**_

_Just as black and whispering as the rain_

_**Tout aussi noir et insidieux que la pluie**_

_On the streets of Philadelphia._

_**Dans les rues de Philadelphie.**_

_Ain't no angel gonna greet me_

_**N'y aura-t-il donc aucun ange pour m'accueillir ?**_

_It's just you and I my friend_

_**C'est un face à face entre toi et moi mon ami,**_

_And my clothes don't fit me no more_

_**Et mes vêtements ne me vont plus**_

_I walked a thousand miles_

_**J'ai marché des milliers des kilomètres**_

_Just to slip this skin_

_**Simplement pour quitter ce corps**_

_The night has fallen, I'm lyin' awake_

_**La nuit est tombée, je suis allongée mais éveillée**_

_I can feel myself fading away_

_**Je sens que ma vie s'éteint**_

_So receive me brother with your faithless kiss_

_**Accueille-moi donc mon frère de ton baiser de Judas**_

_Or will we leave each other alone like this_

_**Ou allons-nous quitter ainsi, abandonné de tous**_

_On the streets of Philadelphia_

_**Dans les rues de Philadelphie.**_

La blonde quitta la scène, et rejoignit sa petite amie. Cette dernière lui fit simplement signe qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Le trajet jusqu'à leur appartement fut des plus silencieux. Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux jeunes femmes se mirent au lit que Rachel se décida a parler.

- Quinn, pourquoi tu chantait cette chanson tellement triste ? Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la blonde. Tout va bien, c'est juste que cette chanson raconte un peu ce que j'ai vécu pendant mes années lycée. Elle est importante pour moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu la chanter. Et puis, c'était un peu pour toi aussi. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir, tu m'a toujours soutenue. Jamais tu ne m'a laissé tombée. Et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je t'aime.

La brune, émue, se contenta d'adresser son plus beau sourire a Quinn avant de se blottir contre elle.

- Je t'aime aussi, Quinn Fabray. N'oublie jamais ça.


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes de l'auteur __: nouveau Chapitre ! Je tiens a préciser que je ship aussi le couple Pinn (Puck/Finn) que je fait intervenir rapidemment dans ce chapitre. En esperant que ça vous plaise, malgré que ce soit court._

_Disclaimer__ : Je ne possède rien._

* * *

- Atchoum !

Se simple bruit eu le don d'attirer l'attention de Quinn. Elle abandonna sa lecture et regarda sa chérie, affalé sur le canapé devant elle.

- Tu es malade ? Dit-elle.

- Vais bien, marmonna la brune.

- Oh, pas de ça avec moi Rachel Berry. Tu es malade, je le voit bien a ton visage. T'es toute blanche. Allonge toi, je vais m'occuper de toi.

- Vais bien je te dit …

La blonde se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle en revint 5 minutes plus tard, une couette dans les mains.

- C'est gentil Quinn, dit Rachel, mais j'en veut pas.

- Mais si tu la veut. Elle est bien chaude. Parfait pour ce que t'as.

- Je vais bien vraiment. Pas la peine de …

- Prend cette putain de couverture Rachel !

La brune s'exécuta sans répliquer. Quand Quinn commençait a jurer, c'était signe que les négociation était inutile. Elle s'enroula dans la couverture, tandis que la blonde se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en revint presque aussitôt, cette fois ci avec un thermomètre. Elle l'enfonça dans la bouche de Rachel, et le retira quelque seconde plus tard.

- Fiévreuse. Tu reste ici aujourd'hui.

- D'accord madame … Madame l'infirmière.

La blonde fit mine d'ignorer la dernière remarque de la brune, et l'embrassa simplement sur le front. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Rachel s'était profondément endormit, son téléphone sonna.

- Allô ?

- Heu … Quinn, c'est Finn. Y'a Puck qui est malade et je sait pas trop quoi faire …

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Bah, il vomit depuis ce matin, et il est tout blanc. Un peu comme la gamine dans l'exorciste … Tu croit que je devrais appeler un prêtre ?

La blonde poussa un long soupir, tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Décidemment, Finn ne s'améliorait pas avec l'âge.

- Finn, reprit-elle, appelle un docteur et laisse les hommes d'églises tranquilles.

- Mais si il est posséder ? Ça me fout la trouille moi …

- Pour la dernière fois Finn, ces histoires, c'est n'importe quoi ! Appelle juste un médecin et tout se passera bien.

- Ok …

Il raccrocha.

- Spèce d'idiot, marmonna la blonde.

Elle éternua soudainement, réveillant Rachel qui la regarda avec un regard pervers.

- Vengeance ! Viens donc me rejoindre sous la couverture !

La blonde sourie, avant d'ajouter :

- Avec plaisir ma belle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Notes de l'auteur __: J'ai vraiment été très très très déçu de ce qu'il se passe dans la saison 3 après l'épisode On My Way, Finchel Show quoi … Alors je décide de réécrire les choses à ma façon, et de mettre un terme a cette mascarade qu'est le couple Finchel. Faberry Forever ! Et j'arrête mon délire ici vant de dire des choses que je pourrais réellement regretter. ^^ POV Quinn !_

_Disclaimer__ : Je ne possède rien malheureusement… tout est à RIB._

* * *

Je l'ai détestée, je l'ai maltraitée, je lui ai dit les pires insultes, et au final, je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle. Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ?

La grande Quinn Fabray, capitaine des Cheerios, a finalement du se repentir du mal qu'elle a fait. J'ai trompé mon petit ami, et je suis tombée enceinte. Ensuite, j'ai trompé mon deuxième petit ami avec le premier pour au final me faire largué quelques semaines plus tard.

Je regrette d'avoir fait ça a Sam. C'est vraiment un garçon adorable, et je l'aimais beaucoup. Mais pas de la manière dont lui m'aimer. J'ai un peu moins de remords pour Finn, qui m'a poussé a être infidèle pour la deuxième fois, mais je l'aime beaucoup lui aussi. Même chose pour Puck.

Mais jamais je n'aurai penser ressentir quelques chose d'aussi fort pour Rachel. Après tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous, on a quand même réussi a devenir amies. Et on s'est de mieux en mieux entendue, je buvais littéralement ses paroles, je ne pouvais pas me la sortir de la tête … c'est là que j'ai compris : j'étais amoureuse d'elle.

Je me suis détestée pour ça. Je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Pas elle. Pas après ce que je lui ai fait subir. Manque de pot : Santana m'a grillée. Maudite soit cette foutue latino qui fourre son nez partout. Ah ah …

De qui je me moque ? Je l'aime comme une sœur, cette sale garce. Même si elle a du recourir a la force, on y est arrivée. J'ai réussit a assumer mes sentiments. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire tant qu'il y avait Finn. Pas que j'avais de la peine pour lui, car comme l'a gentiment fait remarquer Santana :

- _Ce crétin ne pourrait jamais satisfaire Berry. Même au pieu. Et je sait de quoi je parle … oh mon dieu, rien qu'a y repenser, j'ai la gerbe … pourquoi est-ce qu'il met autant de déo ? _

Toujours en finesse. C'est ma Sanny chérie quoi. Mais n'allais jamais lui répéter que je l'appelle secrètement comme ça, ou je vais m'en prendre plein la figure.

Bref, un jour, Rachel m'accoste dans les toilettes. Elle me dit qu'elle a quelque chose d'importants a me dire. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'elle était enceinte. Je suis légèrement parano sur ça avec ça depuis la naissance de Beth. Elle me dit alors que Finn l'a demandé en mariage.

Foudroyé en plein cœur. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer ça, c'était trop dur. Il allait lui gâcher la vie, lui gâcher tout ces rêves ! Je lui alors dit qui si elle voulait un avenir brillant, elle devait le quitter.

Elle ne m'a pas écouter, ils ont même faillit réellement le faire, ce mariage ! Mais Dieu était avec moi ce jour là. Enfin en quelques sortes … j'ai eu un grave accident de voiture. J'ai perdu l'usage de mes jambes pendant un certain temps, mais bon sang, j'avais réussit a interrompe ce mariage ridicule ! Elle s'en ai beaucoup voulu, mais elle ne devait pas, au contraire. C'est vrai, c'était ma faute après tout. J'aurais pas du regarder mon portable en conduisant. Rien à foutre, ça en valait la peine !

Mais voilà qu'un jour, elle débarque chez moi en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle s'est disputé avec Finn, ce dernier lui reprochant de ne penser qu'a elle et pas à eux deux. Franchement, je pense vraiment que j'aurais du remercier Puck sur ce coup, parce que c'est sans doutes grâce à lui que Finn à penser a ça. Elle m'annonce qu'elle pense à rompre. Je suis prête à exécuter une petite danse de la joie, mais je me retient; premièrement parce que je suis encore en fauteuil roulant, et deuxièmement, quand même, ça se fait pas.

Elle reçoit finalement sa lettre de NYADA, ce qui a convint de rompre avec lui. VICTOIRE !

La voix est libre maintenant ! Terminé le Finn ah ah ah !

Je suis peut être méchante sur ce coup, mais il me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Suite des événements, elle foire complètement son audition en oubliant les paroles de _Don't Rain On My Parad_e . N'ayant plus Finn, c'est donc logiquement dans les bras de sa nouvelle meilleure amie, à savoir moi, qu'elle vient se consoler. Inutile de dire quelle était dévastée. Au bord de la dépression. Elle dit qu'elle a commit une erreur, qu'elle ne pourra jamais aller à Broadway et qu'elle n'est bonne qu'a épouser un mec comme Fin … cette fois ci, s'en est trop. Je me lance, et je l'embrasse. Enfin, j'essaye, parce que j'ai encore du mal a tenir sur mes jambes à ce moment là. Elle est surprises bien évidemment, mais répond quand même a mon baiser, m'empêchant par la même occasions de m'écrouler sur le sol. Elle m'aide ensuite a me rassoire , et je lui avoue mes sentiments.

Et depuis ce jour, c'est moi qui suit a ses côtés. J'étais la lorsqu'elle a eu une nouvelle chance pour la NYADA, j'étais la lorsque elle a décroché son premier rôle a Broadway, j'étais la pour la réconforter quand elle était tristes. Et je suis toujours là, avec elle. Je serais toujours là, dans n'importes quelles circonstances.

Parce que je l'aime et que je ne peut tout simplement pas vivre dans elle.


	6. Chapter 6

_Notes de l'auteur __: Nouveau chapitre, du point de vue de Rachel cette fois ci. Encore une fois, c'est très guimauve. _

_Disclaimer __: RIB possèdent tout, mais massacrent la série atrocement. Alors je me contente d'emprunter leurs personnages pour écrire cet OS._

* * *

- Tu boude ?

Elle m'ignore. Apparemment la réponse est oui …

_Ok, revenons un peu en arrière …_

_Flash Back __: _

Je courais dans Central Parc comme une taré. C'est tout moi ça, quand il neige, je perd 10 ans d'âge mental. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de ma chérie, qui déteste la neige. Elle a tout de même accepter de m'accompagner au parc. Elle s'assoit simplement sur le banc, m'observant attentivement. Je lui fait de grand signe de la main, auquel elle répond timidement. Je suppose qu'elle doit me maudire a cet instant, car je voit bien qu'elle est morte de froid et quelle s'ennuie. Tant pis, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on a de la neige à New York quand même !

Et je cours encore, m'amusant avec des enfants en riant. Soudain, j'aperçoit ma blonde se lever de son banc pour me rejoindre. Elle est presque a mi-chemin lorsqu'elle trébuche et s'étale dans la neige sans aucune grâce. Je la rejoint aussitôt, moitié inquiète, moitié morte de rire. Elle se relève comme si de rien n'était, me fixant avec son air qui indiquait clairement qu'elle allait me faire la gueule pour l'avoir traîner dehors. On rentre alos à l'appartement sans un bruit.

_Fin du flash Back. _

- Allez Quinn, je suis désolée je te jure ! Je m'exclame.

Elle m'ignore toujours, un air fier sur le visage.

- Tu sait pourtant qu'il faut faire attention dans la neige, je poursuit.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Alors que tu a passé l'après midi a courir comme une idiote et à m'ignorer ? ! Tu sait pourtant que je déteste la neige, mais je t'ai quand même accompagné dehors ! Et au final, tu m'a zappé !

J'hésite vraiment entre m'écrouler de rire ou … m'écrouler de rire.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'en veut ? Dit-je.

Elle se contente de grommeler quelques choses d'incompréhensible, habitude acquise auprès de cette chère Santana. Je m'approche d'elle, avec cette moue qui la fait tant craque sur mon visage.

- Je suis désolée, dit-je simplement.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contente de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et d'ajouter :

- T'a de la chance que je soit trop amoureuse de toi pour t'en vouloir.

Satisfaite, je pose tendrement ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'elle me caresse doucement les cheveux nous restons comme ça un long moment avant que j'ajoute :

- Il serait tant de repeindre la cuisine, non ?

- Ma puce, évitons les sujets qui fâchent …


	7. Chapter 7

_Notes de l'auteur __: et encore un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner de l'OS Coldest Winter, ceux qui l'ont lu comprendront pourquoi … ^^''_

_Disclaimer__ : Je ne possède rien._

* * *

Dimanche, un jour que Quinn appréciait en général. Sauf quand comme aujourd'hui, elle s'ennuyait ferme.

- Je m'ennuie, gémit-elle.

Rachel, assise à côtés d'elle ne réagit même pas. C'est en la regardant que Quinn eu soudain une excellente idée pour s'occuper … elle passa un bras autour de l'épaule de la brune.

- J'aime bien ton parfum ! Dit-elle simplement.

- Je ne me suis pas parfumée, répondit la brune amusée.

- Ça doit être ton déodorant alors. Très agréable.

La brune lui lança simplement un petit sourire avant de recommencer à lire. Ce qui fit comprendre à la blonde qu'elle allait devoir faire autrement pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

- Bébé, dit elle de sa voix la plus sensuelle. Laisse ton tomber ton bouquin …

- Je ne ferait pas l'amour avec toi maintenant Quinn.

- Oh allez quoi ! T'a passer la journée a te balader a moitié nue, ça m'excite moi merde !

- Santana ? Santana sort du corps de ma petite amie tout de suite !

- Ah ah , très drôle.

Quinn croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, piquée au vif.

- Des fois je l'envie Santana n'empêche, marmonna-t-elle. Plus nympho qu'elle, y'a pas.

- C'est vrai ça … j'espère que ses voisins ont beaucoup de patience …

- Ouais moi aussi. Mais je suis censé te faire la gueule maintenant, alors voilà quoi.

Rachel poussa un long soupir, l'air exaspérée.

- Arrête de bouder.

- Non.

- Tu m'a adresser la parole, j'ai gagnée !

- Chut.

- Personne ne peut faire taire Rachel Berry !

La blonde la fixa droit dans les yeux avec son regard le plus pervers.

- Je peut te faire crier par contre …

La petite diva se mordit les lèvres, ne pouvant résister a ce regard.

- La chambre ?

- C'es tout ce je voulais entendre.

La blonde saisit la main de Rachel et la traîna dans la chambre aussi vite qu'elle le put. Quand a la suite, cela ne regardait que les deux jeunes femmes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Notes de l'auteur __: Chapitre encore une fois très guimauve, qui n'a cependant aucun rapport avec les autres chapitres. J'ai aucune logique, je sait …_

_Disclaimer__ : Tout est à RIB …_

* * *

Santana et Brittany étaient assit a leur table quand Quinn débarqua, un calepin et un stylo dans les mains.

- Sa va Quinnie ? Demanda Brittany un grand sourire au lèvres.

Pour toutes réponses, la blonde écrivit sur son calepin et montra son message a la blonde: _« Aphone. Grosse angine, pas la peine de me parler, désolée. »_

- San, ça veut dire quoi aphone ? Reprit Brittany.

- Sa veut dire qu'elle pourra pas parler pendant quelque jours, expliqua la latina. Tu croit que c'est contagieux ? Tu pourrait refiler le truc a Berry.

Quinn leva simplement les yeux au ciel, et décida de quitter la table. Elle se dirigea vers les gradins du terrain de foot, qui étaient vides a cette heure-ci. Elle s'assit, profitant de ces quelques minutes de tranquillité. Elle remarqua cependant au bout d'un moment qu'elle n'était enfaîte pas si seule que ça. Rachel était également assise, plusieurs mètres, abordant son air le plus dramatique. La blonde comprit qu'elle avait du encore une fois rompre avec Finn. Elle se dirigea donc vers elle pour en savoir plus, après tout, elle étaient amies maintenant. De toutes façon, elle viendrait lui parler si elle la voyait, alors …

Arrivée près de la petite brune, Quinn lui tapota l'épaule, la faisant sursauter.

- oh, bonjour Quinn, dit Rachel. Tu va bien.

La blonde posa simplement un doigt sur sa gorge pour lui faire comprendre son problème.

- Oh, tu es aphone ? (la blonde hocha la tête pour répondre positivement) Désolée pour toi. Ça doit être horrible … enfin surtout pour les gens comme moi qui parlent out le temps. Tu voit, pour moi, perdre ma voix c'est comme me couper mes jambes. Je préfère encore mourir que d'être incapable de me servir de ma gorge. Sans sous entendu sexuel bien sûr … et je me tait parce que je me doute que je doit plus t'énerver qu'autre chose.

La blonde saisit à nouveau son calepin et écrivit une nouvelle fois dessus. Elle montra ensuite ce qu'elle voulait dire à Rachel : _« Quelque chose ne va pas ? T'a l'air triste. »_

- Oh, Finn m'a largué. Encore une fois, reprit la brune.

La blonde écrivit une nouvelle fois : _« Pourquoi ? »_

- On était pas d'accord. Je veut New York, lui veut Los Angles. Faut croire que t'avait raison. C'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

La blonde hocha la tête. Évidemment que c'était mieux pour elle. Ce qu'elle lui fit comprendre par un nouveau message : _« Finn est très gentil, mais c'est pas l'homme de ta vie. Tu mérite mieux. »_

_- _C'est vrai, confirma Rachel. Tu crois que je trouverai l'homme de mes rêves un jours ?

La blonde hocha encore une fois la tête en lui faisant un magnifique sourire. Elle brune lui sourie a son tour, et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. C'était le genre de geste intimes qu'elle avaient depuis qu'elle étaient amies. La petite brune lui embrassa tendrement le front, la faisant rougir.

- Tu est mignonne quand tu rougit, lui fit remarquer Rachel.

La blonde rougit de plus belle, se servant une nouvelle fois de son calepin : _« Toi tu es toujours mignonne. »_

- Tu le pense vraiment ?

_« Bien sûr. Tu es magnifique et adorable » _écrivit la blonde.

Touchée la brune se contenta de lui sourire en lui prenant doucement la main.

- Je t'aime Quinn, lâcha soudainement Rachel. C'est dur de l'avouer, mais je t'aime.

La blonde saisit la dernière page de son calepin et se contenta d'y dessiner un cœur qu'elle montra à Rachel.

- Ça veut dire que toi aussi ? Demanda la brune.

La Blonde posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'embrassèrent un long moment avant de reprendre leur souffle sans rien ajouter de plus. Les mots étaient inutile désormais. Seul l'amour qu'elle se portaientt l'une a l'autre avait de l'importance.


	9. Chapter 9

_Notes de l'auteur __: Encore un nouveau chapitre, vous aurez remarquer que j'ai une légère obsession pour la déco dans cette série d'OS, c'est complètement débile je sait, mais ça me fait rire ^^_

_Disclaimer __: Je ne possède pas la série, ni les personnages._

* * *

Quinn ,rentrant de son travail, poussa la porte de son appartement. A peine à l'intérieur, elle entendit une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

_Because the world is round it turns me on_

_Because the world is round...aaaaaahhhhhh_

Tant de souvenirs. Des mauvais pour la plupart. Elle connaissait les paroles par cœur, elle l'avait tellement écouté qu'elle aura même pu réécrire la partition.

_Because the wind is high it blows my mind_

_Because the wind is high...aaaaaaaahhhh_

Suivant la musique, elle se dirigea vers le salon ou elle trouva sans surprises sa petite amie, en plein rangement, chantant en cœur avec la musique.

_Love is all, love is new_

_Love is all, love is you_

_Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry_

_Because the sky is blue...aaaaaaaahhhh_

Comme elle adorait sa chérie. Même quand elle chantait la chanson qu'elle haïssait (et aimer aussi, quelque part) le plus au monde, elle était magnifique. Magnifique et adorable. Oui, c'était ce qui définissait sa Rachel. Sa Rachel rien qu'a elle et a personne d'autre.

- Je savait pas que tu aimé les Beatles, dit la blonde pour signaler sa présence.

La brune sursauta légèrement, avant que son visage s'illumine et qu'elle se jette littéralement sur sa blonde.

- Tu rentre tôt aujourd'hui, lui fit-elle remarquer. J'ai fait un peu de rangement …

- J'ai vu ça. Bravo c'est encore plus bordélique qu'avant, répliqua Quinn pour la taquiner.

- Je ferait comme si j'avais rien entendue.

Esquissant un sourire, la blonde s'affala littéralement sur le canapé sans aucune grâce.

- Vire ton cul et laisse moi un peu de place sale grosse, dit Rachel.

- Un problème la naine ? T'a un tout petit peu d'espace entre mes jambes et la couverture, je suis sûre que tu tiendra sans problème.

- Bien répliqué, je l'avoue.

- N'est-ce pas ? Aller viens là.

La blonde déplaça ses jambes, permettant a sa petite amie de s'asseoir a ses côtés.

- J'apprécierai que tu ne me traite pas encore de grosse, reprit-elle. Je en suis qu'a deux mois de grossesses.

- N'empêche que tu commence a voir un jolie petit bidon …

- Pff, n'importe quoi.

La brune lui lança son regard « tusaitquej'airaisonalorsnefaitpasemblan t »

- Bon OK, peut être un petit peu.

- Tu veut qu'on l'appelle comment ?

- Si c'est un garçon, Snixx. Si c'est une fille, Snixita.

- Jamais ! Jamais tu m'entend ? !

- Je plaisante …

La brune cessa aussitôt de la fusiller du regard. Franchement, elle penser vraiment que la blonde était sérieuse ?

- Je préfère ça, reprit Rachel. Ça ferait trop plaisir a cette chère Santana en plus …

- Elle serait capable de demander des droits d'auteurs …

- C'est vrai … vu qu'elle porte plainte pour n'importe quoi …

- Tout de même … attaquer un producteur en justice sous prétexte qu'il lui aurait refuser un rôle parce qu'il était raciste …

- C'est du Santana tout craché.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rires, chose récurrente lorsqu'elles parlaient de Santana.

- J'aime bien Jude … lâcha soudainement Rachel. Comme la chanson des Beatles.

- Oui, c'est vrai que ça sonne bien. Pour une fille du moins.

- Reste plus qu'a prier qu'on est une fille une fille alors.

La brune se contenta de sourire. Après tout, file ou garçon, elle savait très bien qu'elle l'aimerait de toute ses forces. Le prénom serait sûrement facile trouver de toutes façon. En espérant que ça ne finsse pas comme quand elles abordaient le sujet décoration …


	10. Chapter 10

_Notes de l'auteur __: Une nouvelle fois, je fait intervenir du Brittana, enfin surtout Santana ! Je peut pas m'en empêcher, désolé. ^^ en espérant que ça plaira._

_Disclaimer__ : RIB sont des barbares qui malheureusement possèdent les droits de cette série, donc je ne fait que leur emprunter les personnages …_

* * *

Quinn lisait tranquillement quand des coups furent potée a sa porte. Elle se leva en grogant, son ventre de plus en plus imposant l'empêchant de se déplacer correctement. Elle ouvrit la porte et ne fut guère surprise de voir qui était là.

- salut la grosse !

- Santana …

- Tu me laisse rentrer ou je peut crever la gueule grande ouverte ?

- Va te faire foutre.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

- Hey Quinn c'est bon je déconnais, cria la latino. Laisse moi renter c'est important faut que je te parle.

La blonde rouvrit la porte et la laissa rentrer.

- C'est quoi cette chose si importante que tu voulais me dire ? Dit elle au bout d'un moment.

La latino sortit une petite boite de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant la blonde.

- C'est ça, déclara-elle simplement.

- Oh …

La blonde ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle mit d'ailleurs un certain temps à réagir ..

- OH MON DIEU ! TU …

- Chut ! Tu veut que toute la ville t'entende à crier comme ça espèce de bouffonne ? !

- Désolée … San c'est génial !

- Et ouais. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- C'est le moment où tu à une idée qui va encore m'attirer des tas d'emmerdes …

La latino leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pas cette fois ci, déclara-t-elle. Et pour in for je te signale que c'est toi qui t'attire des emmerdes toutes seules.

- C'est ça … n'empêche que …

- N'empêche que rien du tout. Bref, mon plan c'est de faire un truc qui la marquera. Un truc encore mieux que Monsieur Schuester, tu voit le truc ? Quelque chose de spécial.

- Que tu la demande en mariage, c'est déjà limite incroyable tu sait ..

- Quinn bordel, t'est avec moi ou contre moi ? !

- Oh sa va, si on peut plus déconner. Alors, dit moi ton idée …

La latino garda le silence. Visiblement, elle attendait que la blonde est une idée. Quinn compris mieux la raison de sa visite.

- T'a vraiment aucune idée ? Demanda la blonde.

- J'en ai des tas, mais c'est nul ! Je veut pas faire un truc nul ! Raaaah, je suis trop conne. J'arrive même pas a trouver une bonne idée moi-même … j'ai honte.

- On va trouvée t'inquiète pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes réfléchirent un long moment, faisant une liste des idées qui leur venaient. Après avoir suggérer que Santana se déguise en lutin, Quinn abandonna.

- Fait un truc simple Santana … j'ai plus aucune idée, tu a tout refusée.

- Fait chier …

La visage de Santana s'illumina d'un coup.

- Mais bien sûr, s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi j'y ai pas penser plus tôt ? !

- Tu m'explique ? demanda la blonde, intriguée.

- A part moi, qui est là personne que Britt aime le plus au monde ?

- Sa maman ?

- Heu … ouais bon bref, oublie ce que je vient de dire. Tu sait que Brittany adore danser bien sûr.

- Évidemment, c'est même son métier ! Tu me prend pour une conne là !

- Tu commence a me gaver a me crier dessus Fabray !

- C'est toi qui à commencer !

- Même pas vrai !

- Si d'abord !

- J'vais te coller ma main dans la figure !

- C'est ça, vas y ramène toi je t'attend !

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent a se battre, se tirant les cheveux, se mordant et se griffant sans aucune pitié. Elle furent soudains séparée par Rachel qui venait apparemment de rentrer de ses répétitions.

- Non mais vous êtes malades ! S'exclama la brune. Vous avez faillit casser quelque chose !

- C'es elle qui à commencer ! Protester Quinn.

- Je veut rien savoir ! Pas de bagarre sous mon toit, compris ? !

Santana et Quinn baissèrent honteusement la tête. Il faut dire que Rachel pouvait vraiment faire peur des fois.

- Maintenant, reprit la brune, vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous battiez.

- J'avait une super idée pour a demande en mariage, mais elle m'a provoqué ! S'exclama la latino.

Le visage de Rachel s'illumina aussitôt.

- C'est génial ça San ! Et c'est quoi ton idée alors ?

- Et ben tout le monde sait que Brittany adore danser. Quinn ta gueule !

- C'est a partir de là que c'est partie en vrille, expliqua la blonde a sa petite amie.

- Donc je vais faire ma demande au studio de danse, reprit la latino.

Rachel et Quinn furent d'accord pour dire que c'était une bonne idée, et a latino repartit quelques minutes plus tard, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

- Sa va ? Demanda Rachel. Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

- Nan, marmonna la blonde. J'avais l'avantage sur elle je te signale.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle te broyait a moitié le bras quand je suis arrivée ?

- Ce faisant semblant ! C'était pour la prendre par surprise ! C'est pas elle qui risque de faire mal à Quinn Fabray quand même !

- Donc si j'appuie sur ton bras …

La brune posa a peine sa main sur l'avant bras de la blonde que celle-ci poussa un horrible juron, secouant vivement son bras pour faire partir la douleur.

- Je le savait, elle t'a fait mal … soupira Rachel.

- Putain de bordel de merde ! Jura la blonde en continuant de secouer son bras. Salope de Santana ! Ah putain !

- Je vais chercher des glace, bouge pas.

La brune revint de la cuisine environ 5 minutes plus tard, un gant de toilettes remplit de glace dans les mains. Elle s'assit a côté de Quinn sur le canapé et posa délicatement le gant de toilettes sur son avant bras douloureux, arrachant un grognement de la part de Quinn.

- Sa va mieux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Ouais, marmonna Quinn. Mais je dirait pas non a un bisou magique …


	11. Chapter 11

_Notes de l'auteur __: On aborde ici un petit peu le couple Quick, en amitié seulement. Petite intervention de Santana bien sûr, et un petit peu de Finn et Brittany._

_Disclaimer __: Glee appartient à RIB. Quel dommage …_

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Poussez mademoiselle, poussez !

- MAIS FERME TA GUEULE TOI ESPECE DE …

- Ma chérie calme toi …

- C'est normal , c'est normal ! Poussez encore une fois !

Ça y était. Le moment était arrivée. L'accouchement fut long, mais finalement la petite Jude Fabray vit le jour. Après avoir été lavée, la petite fut amenée a ses mamans.

- Coucou toi, murmura Rachel tandis que la petite était dans ses bras. Et oui je suis ta maman …

Les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent de la soirée pour être tranquille avec leur progéniture, jusqu'au lendemain où les visites furent autorisées. Santana et Brittany furent les première arrivée.

- Elle a un pif normal ? ! Dites moi qu'elle a un pif normal ! S'exclama la latino.

- Oui Santana, elle a un nez normal, répliqua Rachel entre ses dents. Elle a le même que Quinn.

- Dieu merci … faites moi la voir.

A contre cœur, Quinn lui donna le bébé que la latino pris doucement dans ses bras.

- Dios mios, qu'elle est mignonne …

- On dirait un petit lutin, dit Brittany. Un bébé lutin de la forêt magique.

Les quatre jeunes femmes furent interrompu par l'arrivée de Mercedes et Sam.

- Je veut la voir ! S'exclama la black, donnez la moi !

Après être passer dans les bras de Mercedes, Sam eu le droit de porter le bébé a son tour.

- On dirait ma petite sœur, fit-il remarquer. J'en veut une comme ça aussi …

- En espérant que ton gosse aura pas une bouche de suceuse de b …

- SANTANA TA GUEULE !

Le blond et la latino partirent dans une de leurs interminable dispute, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait une remarque sur sa bouche, jusqu'à ce que Rachel les fichent tous a la porte.

- Enfin seules, dit-elle a sa chérie.

- Oui, vient là.

La brune s'allongea a côté de sa blonde, qui se décala pour lui faire de la place, le bébé toujours dans ses bras.

- Elle te ressemble, dit la brune. Elle est magnifique …

- Elle a quand même subit ton caractère pendant neuf mois …

- On était dans un super moment d'émotions, et tu vient de tout gâcher. Merci.

- J'aime pas quand c'est trop émotif.

- Je sait, je sait … tu … tu pleure ?

La diva venait de constater que les joues de la blonde étaient inondées de larmes.

- C'est Beth hein ?

Quinn hocha simplement la tête.

- Ma puce, tu sait qu'on ne l'abandonnera pas … et puis Beth est heureuse avec Shelby, c'est pas comme si tu l'avait donné a une mauvaise personne …

- Je sait mais … c'est un truc que j'arrive pas à oublier …

La brune l'embrassant tendrement sur le front, et essuya ses larmes avec son puce.

- Ne pense plus à ça, d'accord ?

La blonde hocha simplement la tête. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître Finn et Puck.

- J'te l'avais dit qu'on dérangerait dit le garçon à crête au Quaterback. Viens on s'arrache.

- Vous pouvez rester, dit Quinn. Tant que vous restez tranquille.

Le bébé fut donc présenté fut présenté au deux jeunes hommes. Finn jura avoir vu une larmes coulait le long de la joue de Puck.

- Puck, tu … tu pleure ? Dit Finn, intrigué.

- Nan … c'est la peinture de l'hosto. Ça me pique les yeux.

- Ouais c'est ça …

- Finn ! fout lui la paix, intervint Quinn.

- Si on peut plus rigoler … en tout cas elle est mignonne, félicitation. Puck, j'vais un peu dehors. Faut que j'aille prendre l'air.

- Je t'accompagne, lui dit Rachel voyant ou il voulait en venir.

L'ancien couple sortit donc de la chambre, laissant Quinn et Puck seuls.

- Elle lui ressemble … finit par dire Puck au bout d'un moment.

- Je sait … tu la voit toujours ?

- Ouais. Shelby et moi on a reprit contact. Sans rapports sexuels, ajouta-il.

- Tant mieux. Tu l'embrassera de ma part hein ? Dit lui bien que je ne l'oublie pas.

- T'inquiète.

- Si justement, je inquiète … c'est mon bébé après tout … je lui est donné la vie … même si je n'ai pratiquement eu aucun rapport avec elle je …

- Je sait.

La blonde n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mot pour comprendre Puck de toute manière, un simple regard suffisait. Elle savait pertinemment que sous ses air de mauvais garçon se trouvait un homme avec un cœur énorme. Il l'avait prouvé lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Beth. Là ou beaucoup aurait fuit, lui voulait l'aider, la soutenir. Voir construire un avenir avec elle … mais il n' étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Malgré ça, ils auraient toujours un lien spécial. Et s'il avait l'occasion de s'occuper de sa fille, elle était heureuse pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu la relation père fils qu'il aurait voulu avoir avec son propre père, et il l'en souffrait, ça Quinn le savait.

- C'est vrai que t'a insulter la sage femme ? Lâcha soudainement Puck.

- Ouais. Mais franchement, elle l'avait bien méritée cette bouffonne.

- J'en doute pas.

Il se mirent à rires, comme de vieux amis, jusqu'à ce que Rachel et Finn reviennent. Les deux jeunes hommes partirent quelques minutes plus tard, laissant Rachel et Quinn profiter d'un instant qu'il n'appartenait qu'a elles.


	12. Chapter 12

_Notes de l'auteur : Et encore un chapitre tout mignon. ^^ _

_Disclaimer : Moi possède rien, sauf les fautes. _

* * *

- C'es ton tour.

Retenant un juront, la blonde se leva a contrecoeur du lit. Elle passa rapidement le couloir, et rentra dans la chambre de sa fille, toujours entrain de pleurer. A peine eu-t-elle poser un pied qu'elle se cogna contre le coffre a jouet.

« _Putain de saloperie de coffre a jouet de merde ! _» pensa-t-elle, s'empêchant de jurer a haute voix. _« Quelle conne aussi de pas avoir allumer la lumière... »_

Chose qu'elle fit aussitôt. Elle se rapprocha du berceau et prit le bébé délicatement dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement.

- Chut, murmura-t-elle. Tout va bien mon ange … dit donc tu sait que t'a de la voix toi ? Je suis sûre que tu sera aussi agaçante que ta mère en grandissant …

Amusée, la petite se mit à rire, n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de se rendormir.

- Tu sait que tu es vraiment mignonne ? En plus je suis dans un jour de bonté, alors je te pardonne de m'avoir tirer du sommeil en pleine nuit. Oh et puis qu'Est-ce que je raconte, je m'en fiche pas mal que tu m'es réveillée. Mais n'empêche qu'il faudra vraiment que je délace ce coffre a jouet … ça fait un mal de chien. Mais ça bien sûr, tu ne comprend pas. J'ai beau savoir qu'il est là, je me fait avoir à chaque fois … et ça fait bien rire ta mère. Et tes tantes par la mêmes occasions. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée laisser Santana s'occuper de toi, mais bon … elle est pas si méchante. Enfin si, mais pas avec les enfants et Brittany. Mais Brittany est une grande enfant donc … tu savait que son chat lisait son journal intime ? Non bien sûr. Elle est un peu à l'ouest, ta tante Brittany… Des fois je demande même si c'est pas une extraterrestre … une extraterrestre, tout à fait ! Santana me tuerait si elle m'entendait mais tu n'ira pas lui répéter de toutes façon. C'est l'avantage d'être un bébé, des fois je t'envie tu sait ? La vie d'adulte c'est pas si facile, croit moi. Mais on s'en fiche, parce que tu pourra toujours compter sur moi. J'ai déjà commis l'erreur d'abandonner un enfant, mais cette fois-ci j'irai jusqu'au bout. Ça fait mal de faire des erreurs, mais ça permet de savoir qui on est réellement. Disons que c'était ma punition pour avoir traitez les autres comme des chiens … ne commet jamais cette erreur. Jamais. J'y veillerait de toute façon. Tu n'a que quelques moi, mais je n'arrive même pas a imaginer ma vie sans toi. C'est le lien entre un bébé et sa maman. Un lien qui ne se défait jamais complètement et …

La blonde se stoppa en constatant que la petite s'était endormie dans ses bras. Décidemment, sa Rachel avait déteint sur elle. Elle posa délicatement son bébé dans son berceau, après l'avoir embrassez tendrement sur le front. Elle sortir de la chambre, percutant au passage une nouvelle fois le coffre a jouet, et se rendit dans sa chambre.

- Elle s'est rendormie ? Demanda Rachel.

- Ouaip.

- Tu pourrait faire attention au coffre a jouet … tu va finir par te casser quelque chose …

- Il est mal situé.

- C'est faux. C'est toi qui fait pas attention. Mais je t'aime quand même.

- Je t'aime aussi, mais rappelle moi de dépacer ce foutu coffre demain.

- Tu me demande ça chaque jours, et il reste toujours à la même place …

- Oh et puis merde, on verra ça demain… bonne nuit.

La blonde se calla sous la couverture tout en enroulant ses bras autour de sa chérie.

- Bonne nuit, sale blonde.


	13. Chapter 13

_Notes de l'auteur : Merci a tous pour vos reviews, c'est super sympa, et ça motive. :) _

_Disclaimer__ : Moi rien posséder,et pis voilà quoi._

* * *

Rachel regarder d'un oeil distrait sa futur femme et sa petite fille jouer ensemble, lorsque le portable de la blonde se mit a à sonner.

- Allô ? dit celle-ci après avoir décrocher. Huuuum ? Ouais. Ouais … ouais je voit.

Trop de « ouais » pour être une bonne nouvelle, Rachel le savait . La blonde se leva précipitamment, et commença à enfiler son manteau.

- Urgence au boulot ! Faut absolument que j'y aille. Tu t'occupe de la petite, tu sera un amour, reprit Quinn en guise d'explications.

Elle embrassa rapidement la petite brune et sortit précipitamment. La brune évalua la situation. Jamais elle n'avait été seule avec le bébé, d'habitude Quinn était toujours là. Mais après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible, et puis Rachel Berry assurait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait de toute manière.

- Alors ma chérie, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de la petite qui continuait a jouer avec ses cube bien sagement. Tu sait que tu ressemble vraiment à Quinn ? Tu es son portrait craché. Sauf pour les yeux, je sait pas qui est ton papa vu qu'on a eu recourt a un donneur, mais il devait être très beau. Tu sait que tu va bientôt avoir de la compagnie ? Et oui, ta très chère tante est enceinte. J'espère qu'elle aura meilleure caractère que sa maman. Je précise « elle », parce que Santana veut absolument une petite fille. Une mini Brittany. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. Mais bref, je doit t'ennuyer a parler autant.

La petite, toujours concentré sur ses jeux, n'avait même pas adressé un regard a sa mère.

- Enfaîte, tu a aussi quelque chose de Finn … lui aussi il m'écouter jamais. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait avec un mec pareil … ce n'est pas un méchant garçon certes, mais tout de même …

- La ferme.

Rachel resta bouche bée. Est-ce que c'était son bébé qui venait de prononcer ses premiers mots ? C'était peu probable, vu qu'elle n'était pas encore en âge, mais pourtant elle aurait jure que .. Il fallait qu'elle appelle quelqu'un. Quinn ? Pas questions de la déranger à son boulot. Santana ? Hum peut être bien. Après tout, elle étaient amies. Enfin en quelques sortes. Elle composa son numéro e la latino décrocha a la 4ème sonnerie.

- J'espère que t'a une bonne raisons de me dérangé Rachel, dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

- J'en ai une très bonne ! Santana je croit que mon bébé viens de parler !

- Hein ? Mais c'est pas possible. A son âge, les bébés ça gazouille, mais rien d'autres.

- Je te jure que j'ai entendu quelque chose ! Je me suis retrouvé seule avec elle parce que Quinn avait une urgence a son travail, et bien sur je me suis mise a parler, a parler beaucoup et j'aurai jurer qu'elle m'avait dit « la ferme »

La latino explosa d'une rire sonore, visiblement très amusées. Cela n'était pas très étonnant d'ailleurs.

- AH AH AH ! CHAMPIONNE TA FILLE , SANS DECONNER !

- Non mais tu te rend compte Santana ? Elle a dit ces premiers mots, c'est génial !

- Ouais ! Ça prouve que même un bébé, t'arrive a le pousser a bout !

- Je suppose qu'elle répète ce qu'elle entend. Et il se trouve que tu l'a pas mal garder ces derniers temps …

- Oulah. Je t'arrête dessuite, moi j'ai rien a voir avec ça. Je dit jamais à Britt de la fermer. Alors c'est sûrement t femme qu'elle imite.

- Il faudra que je lui demande … merci en tout cas Santana.

- Merci a toi pour cette bonne tranche de rigolade !

La brune raccrocha et attendit quelques minutes que sa chérie reviennent. celle-ci poussa finalement la porte et la petite brune se jeta littéralement sur elle.

- QUINN, QUINN ! Hurla-t-elle d'une façon hystérique. ELLE A PARLER ! ELLE A PARLER ! ELLE A DIT CES PREMIERS MOTS ! ELLE A …

Elle fut couper par la main de Quinn qui se posa sur sa bouche , l'empêchant de continuer a parler.

- Dans une seconde je vais libérer tes lèvres, et alors a ce moment là, tu va très calmement m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passer. D'accord mon bébé ?

La brune hocha vivement la tête et la blonde ôta sa mains de sa bouche. La réaction de Quinn face a la révélation fut a quelque chose près la même que celle de Santana, sauf qu'elle fit un effort pour retenir son fou rire.

- Je croit que tu a rêver dit-elle finalement. Les bébés, ça parle pas a son âge. Et puis regarde, elle joue tranquillement. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a même pas écouter ce que tu lui a dit.

- T'a sûrement raison, avoua Rachel. N'empêche que se faire remparer par un bébé, c'est humiliant.


	14. Chapter 14

_Notes de l'auteur : Encore un grand merci pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! encore une fois, Finn s'en prend plein la tronche dans ce chapitre, mais bordel, c'est vraiment joussif de lui en faire baver. :P_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de la série, bien que posséder Naya Rivera me plai ... ok,ok, j'ai rien dit._

* * *

- Quinn Lucy Fabray !

La blonde sentit que ça aller chauffer pour elle. Rachel ne l'appeller par son prénom entier que lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose a lui reprocher. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la blonde était sure de n'avoir rien fait qui aurait pu mettre sa chérie en colère, bien au contraire …

Elle se dirigea vers le salon, d'où Rachel n'avait appeller. Et a sa grande surprise, la brune lui lança un énorme sourire.

- J'ai fait des gaufres déclara-t-elle simplement. Tu en veut ?

Quinn resta légèrement figé devant Rachel. Elle l'avait appeler simplement pour des gaufres ? Non, ce n'état pas son genre. D'abord, il était 16h, et Rachel disait toujours qu'il ne fallait jamais grignoter en dehors des repas. Elle avait sûrement du faire quelque chose, et elle essayer de l'appâter. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

- Non merci, déclina poliment la blonde. Tu va bien ?

- Oui oui, répondit précipitamment la blonde. Et toi ?

- Euh oui. Hormis le fait que je trouve bizarre que tu cuisine des gaufres alors qu'il est 16h, et qu'en plus je sait que tu n'aime pas tellement ça.

- Je voulais juste te faire plaisir.

- Rachel … qu'est-ce que t'a encore fait bordel ?

La brune devint pâle comme un linge face a l'accusation de Quinn. Ce qui indiqué a celle-ci qu'elle avait vu juste.

- Je … commença la brune … j'ai … Oh Quinn je suis désolée j'ai … j'ai cassé ton vase préféré !

Faire un drame pour un rien, c'était bien le genre de Rachel. Certes, Quinn tenait a ce vase, mais tout de même. Ce n'était que du dégât matériel.

- C'est tout ? Dit la blonde. Rachel, tu sait que tu m'a vraiment fait peur pendant un moment ? J'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave !

- Je suis désolée …

- C'est pas grave Rachel. Mais au fait, comment t'a fait pour le casser ?

La brune devint rouge cette fois-ci.

- Humm … disons que je me suis prit pour Beyoncé quelques instants … j'ai fait un mauvais mouvement sur _singles ladies _… et voilà …

Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Rachel danser en culotte et T-shirt en plein milieu du salon, comme elle avait déjà pu la surprendre a de nombreuse reprise.

- T'es vraiment pas douée quand tu t'y met bébé, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard attendrit.

- C'est pas drôle … d'abord c'est de la faute de Finn. J'étais une excellente danseuse avant de le connaître, lui et sa façon de danser disons … particulière …

- Il danse comme un merde Rachel …

- Oui bon, c'est vrai … mais c'est pas sa faute.

- Non. Je suppose qu'on peut pas lui en vouloir d'être mauvais danseur … et d'être un mauvais cuisinier … et un mauvais conducteur aussi …

- Un mauvais amant …

- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai la gerbe en y repensant …

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent a rires d'une façon hystérique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stoppent brusquement.

- Rachel … commença Quinn …

- Je croit qu'on fréquente trop Santana chérie … coupa Rachel. Elle déteint sur nous…

- Oui, moi aussi ça me fait peur …

Elle se fixèrent fixement pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Quinn finisse par dire :

- On fait la liste des insultes de Santana ?

- J'espérais te l'entendre dire, ça nous occuperais une bonne heure au moins !


	15. Chapter 15

_Notes de l'auteur __: Encore un nouveau chapitre ou on applique ma recette favorite, c'est-à-dire, en mettre plein la tronche à Finnabruti ! _

_Disclaimer __: Je ne possède rien !_

* * *

- Quand même … marmonna Quinn d'un ton presque admiratif. J'aurai pas cru qu'il y en avait autant …

- C'est Santana chérie, répondit Rachel. Je suis sûre qu'il en manque en plus …

- Trois pages, c'est déjà pas mal …

Elle avaient mit très exactement une heure et 23 minutes pour faire la liste de toutes les insultes que leur amie latino avait pu dire, et il y en avait beaucoup … Rachel rangea le calepin ou elles avaient dressé la liste dans un tiroir et regarda sa blonde.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. Et hors de questions de faire l'amour, j'ai mes trucs de filles.

- Fait chier …

- Perverse.

- Rabat joie.

- Va dire ça a mère nature.

- Mère nature, elle fait chier … on va quand même pas faire un monopoly !

Rachel la regarda avec insistance, signe infaillible qu'elle avait une idée en tête.

- Hors de questions Rachel.

- Tu veut faire quoi d'autre ? La petite dort en plus, on a pas d'autres occupations ….

- Je préfère encore faire un strip tease plutôt que jouer a se jeux stupide …

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Quinnie … quoi que pourquoi pas … non, non, c'est un acte dégradant et indigne d'une femme.

La blonde poussa un long soupir, exaspérée.

- Action ou vérité ? Demanda soudainement Rachel.

- Pardon ?

- Action ou vérité ?

Quinn fixa sa petite amie d'un air choquée.

- T'es sérieuse là Rachel.

- Très sérieuse, répondit celle-ci. Action ou vérité ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Vérité.

La brune réfléchit un instant, avant de dire :

- Le meilleur baiser que tu es eu avec un garçon ?

- Sam, sans aucune hésitation. A toi.

- Action.

- Imite Finn.

La brune tenta de protester, mais la blonde resta impassible, si bien que Rachel finit par céder. Elle se lança dans une danse très maladroite, faisant bien rire Quinn.

- Oui ! S'exclama celle-ci. C'est tout lui, franchement respect. C'est à moi, action !

- Chante la chanson la plus sexy que tu connaisse.

La blonde lança un petit sourire a Rachel avec de commencer a chantonner d'une voix sensuelle :

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

- Oh tu me déçoit Quinn, dit Rachel. Les Pussycat Dolls, c'était vraiment un groupe de … de …

- De quoi ?

- De pétasse ! Un groupe de pétasse !

- Mouais … en plus, y'en avait qu'une seule qui chantait. A par leur physique, leur autres avaient que dalles. Bref, a toi.

- Vérité.

- La personne que tu aime le plus ?

- Toi bien sûr !

- C'est mignon… merci.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est la vérité. Tu t'attendait a ce que je dise qui ?

- Humm ? Finn ?

- Ah ah … c'était censé être drôle ?

- Oui !

- Et ben ça l'est pas.

Elle furent interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Quinn qui décrocha presque aussitôt.

- Allô ? Dit la blonde.

- Quinn, c'est Santana.

- Hey ça va …

- N … non ..

La blonde entendit un sanglot dans la voix de la latino.

- Santana, tu … tu pleure ?

- Tu trouve que je suis grosse ?

Avant que Quinn puisse répondre, une autre voix ce fit entendre a l'autre bout du combinée. Celle de Brittany.

- Désolé Quinnie, s'excusa cette dernière. Elle est inconsolable … j'ai beau lui dire qu'elle n'est pas grosse même si elle est enceinte, elle ne me croit pas, et même Lord Tubbington est désespéré …

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Et bien on était au magasin tout a l'heure et on a croisé Finn et Puck …

- Ok, n'en dit pas plus. Finn a dit un truc qui fallait pas dire, c'est ça ?

- Oui … il a dit que c'était bizarre que son ventre soit aussi gros, je croit qu'il n'était pas au courant …

- Il a eu de la chance … les hormones lui on sûrement sauvé la vie, en tant normal Santana l'aurait tué sur la champ .. Écoute, j'irai lui parler et il s'excusera d'accord ?

- D'accord, merci Quinnie … bisous.

Sur ces mots, Brittany raccrocha et Quinn reporta son attention sur Rachel qui avait suivit toute la conversation.

- Finn a traité Santana de grosse, dit la blonde en guise d'explications.

- Oh mon Dieu … elle l'a tué ?

- Non, au contraire, elle est dévastée …

- C'est inhumain quand même … être aussi bête …

Quinn poussa un autre long soupir.

- Tu l'a dit ma chérie. Tu l'a dit …


	16. Chapter 16

_Notes de l'auteur : On m'a demandé si la petite avait bien parler ou pas, et bien voilà la réponse dans ce chapitre ! enjoy ! :) _

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas la série._

* * *

- Je sait que tu sait parle , on me la fait pas a moi Jude Fabray Berry !

Rachel fixé son bébé d'un air farouche, comme pour la défier de dire quelque chose.

- Rachel, pour la dernière fois, laisse MON bébé tranquille, répliqua Quinn qui venait d'entré dans la pièce.

La blonde saisit le bébé dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

- Tu es un gentil bébé, dit-elle d'un air tendre. Un très, très gentil bébé même. Ne fait pas attention a ta maman, elle devient vite parano, mais je l'aime quand même.

- Je ne suis PAS parano ! Répliqua Rachel d'un air outré. Et au fait, je t'aime aussi. Mais je ne suis pas parano !

Elle désigna le bébé du doigt.

- Je sait que tu parle ! Manipulatrice !

Sur ce, elle sortit du salon d'une façon théâtrale, arrachant un soupir d'agacement à Quinn.

- Complètement taré … marmonna-t-elle.

La sonnerie retentit alors, et Quinn alla ouvrir, le bébé toujours dans ces bras. Elle ne la laisser jamais sans surveillance, c'était la règle numéro 1 qu'elle s'étaient fixé elle et Rachel. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Puck.

- Hey blondie, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Salut, répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

- Je serait pas la le week end prochain, alors je viens apporter son cadeau d'anniversaire a la petite.

- C'est gentil, entre vas-y.

Le garçon s'exécuta, et enleva simplement sa veste qu'il posa sur le porte manteau avant de poser ses yeux sur le bébé, toujours dans les bras de Quinn.

- Elle est trop mignonne, dit-il.

- Mignonne, mais manipulatrice ! S'exclama Rachel qui était revenu dans le salon pour saluer Puck.

- Laisse tomber, dit Quinn à Puck, elle croit que le bébé lui a dit la ferme la semaine dernière.

- Perso, ça m'étonnerait pas, Ricana Puck, ce qui lui valu de prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de la brune.

Le garçon choisit ce moment là pour monter son cadeau que Quinn s'empressa de déballer, tout en se faisant fusiller du regard par Rachel.

- Ça porte malheur d'ouvrir un cadeau d'anniversaire avant la bonne date, déclara-t-elle.

- N'importe quoi, déclara Quinn. Oh regarde, c'est une guitare miniature ! C'est vachement mignon !

- Toujours obséder par la guitare a ce que je voit Noah …

- Punaise Rachel, dit le garçon t'était cool depuis un certain temps mais la t'es chiante.

- Arrête d'être vulgaire devant ma fille !

- Oh sa va, fat bien qu'elle apprenne !

- La ferme.

Les 3 adultes posèrent leurs regards en même temps sur le bébé que Quinn avait poser par terre et qui était entrain de jouer avec la guitare miniature.

- Quinn, murmura Puck, c'est toi qui a dit ça … ?

- Non … répondit la blonde. Rachel … ?

- Je vous l'avais dit … elle nous nargue … elle nous manipule … ce bébé est posséder Quinn ! Un enfant en si bas âge ne peut d'habitude pas parler ! Elle va nous tuer pendant notre sommeil si on ne fait rien ! C'est qu'une question de temps, bientôt elle saura marcher !

- Rachel … tu croit vraiment qu'elle a une tête de tueuse ? Répliqua Quinn.

- Moi je me tire, c'est trop flippant votre truc …

Puck sortit alors de l'appartement après avoir saluer les deux jeunes femmes. Rachel et Quinn étaient désormais seules avec leur bébé.

- Je suis sûre qu'on a du rêver … finit par dire Quinn.

- Peut être bien … a moins que …

Rachel se dirigea vers le canapé, et fouilla un peu partout a proximité et finit par en sortit un magnétophone.

- La voilà l'explication ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'avais remarquer qu'on entendait ça que dans le salon …

- C'est sûrement une mauvaise blague de Santana ou de Finn, dit Quinn. Et dire qu'on a flippée comme des malades pour rien …

La brune se dirige aussitôt vers le bébé qu'elle saisit dans ces bras.

- Maman est désolé ma chérie, déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Je le savait bien que t'avait pas une tête de tueuse …


	17. Chapter 17

_Notes de l'auteur __: C'est encore moi ! Et oui, je ne chôme jamais quand il s'agit de faire du Faberry, alors voilà un nouveau chapitre._

_Disclaimer __: Je ne possède rien, malheureusement …_

* * *

- Tu fait chier Rachel ! Sérieusement tu fait chier !

La blonde s'assit sur le canapé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle était absolument furieuse contre sa petite amie.

- Je te jure que je croyais bien faire … dit Rachel d'un ton désespéré. Je sait que ton père te manque, et Jude a le droit de connaître son grand père …

- Je ne veut PAS le revoir ! Qu'est qui t'a prit de reprendre contact avec lui ? ! Merde, je t'avait pourtant répéter 100 fois que je ne lui parler plus !

- Je suis désolée …

- Tu peut l'être !

La blonde regretta aussitôt de s'énervée contre sa chérie, mais elle était véritablement hors d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a dit ? Dit-elle. Quand tu l'a retrouvé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qui l'a trahi en tombant enceinte à 16 ans … répondit honnêtement Rachel.

La blonde resta silencieuse, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avant de courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle fut aussitôt suivit par Rachel, qui entendit la blonde sangloter derrière la porte.

- Quinn … bébé, s'il te plait … commença-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- Arrête laisse moi tranquille …

Rachel s'attendait a ce genre de réaction. Même après plusieurs années de vie communes, Quinn détester paraître faible. La brune se maudissais intérieurement d'avoir été aussi idiote. Pourtant elle pensait bien faire …

- Quinn, sort de là … j'aime pas te voir comme ça …

- Fiche moi la paix, répliqua la blonde entre deux sanglots. J'arrive pas à croire que t'est pu faire ça !

- Ça partait d'un bon sentiment ma puce … j'ai fait ça pour que tu te réconcilie avec lui … mais j'ai encore tout faire foirer … j'suis vraiment désolé d'être aussi conne parfois, mais je veut juste ton bonheur … pardonne moi, je t'en supplie …

La brune était au bords des larmes. Elle détestait se disputer avec Quinn et surtout voir celle-ci pleurer …

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse penser ça de moi, finit par dire la blonde.

- Moi aussi Quinnie … c'est vraiment un affreux bonhomme … mais moi je t'aime … toi et moi on a eu le plus beau bébé du monde, et tu m'a vraiment sauvée la vie en m'empêchant d'épouser Finn ! Alors les autres, on s'en fout. Je ne me suis jamais soucié de ce que les gens pouvaient dire sur moi où les gens que j'aime, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer.

La blonde choisie ce moment pour sortir de la salle de bain. Elle avait les yeux rouges, mais avait arrêter de pleurer. Son premier réflexe fut de blottir dans les bras de la brune, ce qui avait toujours le don de la consoler quand elle était tristes.

- Excuse moi de t'avoir crier dessus, murmura la blonde.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée. J'aurai pas du m'en mêler …

- Laisse tomber, oublions ça tu veut ?

La brune se contenta d'hocher la tête, heureuse de s'ê fait pardonné de son erreur. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne plus se mêler de la vie privée des autres. Sauf peut être celle de ces voisins gay qui était absolument passionnante …


End file.
